digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians
Guardians are creatures that lived in RaDos before the death of the Primordials, but now exist within Di-Gata stones called Guardian Stones. Stones Guardian Stones were mostly created a long time ago, just before the Guardian War. They were made by stone carvers and the Wizards of Yan channelling the energy essence of the guardian into the stones. New processes have been developed since then, and new Guardian Stones are created by capturing a guardian. Guardians are made of pure energy, and they vary in size, appearance, and abilities. Some casters consider guardians as friends, and others as servants. Most are bound to a sigil, but some are bound to henges. Most of these sigils or henges are engraved on a part of the guardian's body. Casters say a short phrase when summoning their guardians, but do not need to when summoning the guardian's mini-form. Commonly, when a Guardian is defeated or has been out for too long, it returns to its stone. Guardians are only killed when their stones do not return to the caster, or if it shatters. Guardian Merging It has been shown that guardians can be merged together to form larger, stronger guardians. The first time we see guardians merge is when Kragus and Omniaxor merge to form Omnikrag. This was done willingly by the two guardians, to save Kragus. This shows guardians can merge together of their own free will, without human intervention. It is also shown that guardians can be merged artificially. When Brackus was banished to the Dark Realm, Anaconduit had joined him. However, it was separated from Brackus when it returned to RaDos. It is taken by Si'i and rebuilt as Dark Viper, a by-product of a merge between Anaconduit and another guardian. Even though they are made from pieces of multiple guardians, they maintain their memories, as Dark Viper recognized Brackus. Merge Form It is possible for a caster and guardian to merge. We see it first when Kragus protects Seth from Omniaxor. Omniaxor accidentally merges them together, and this causes Seth to grow rock like armour over his body, and have greatly increased strength. However this also made him somewhat emotionally unstable, but he soon learns to control it. They are later separated by the Megalith. Another example is later found in with King Magnan merging with his Guardian Voltanis to extend his mortal live turning them into a giant, two-headed monster called Infinimora. However King Magnan's spirit is able to separate from Infinimora, but if they stay apart for too long Voltanis returns to its normal form. Much later in the series, after an accident in their Dojo's reactor, three of the Defenders and their guardians gain the ability to merge and un-merge at will, providing many useful traits such as increased strength, and even the ability to fly. Mutant Guardians Mutant guardians are artificial guardians created by Si'i using the Guardianizer. However, the guardians it created were psychotic, and are unable to distinguish friend from foe. It was used on the Defenders' guardians when Si'i was found out about his illegal operation (It is illegal in RaDos to distribute or sell Guardians unless you had some affiliation with the Gata-Shin Monks or Wizards of Yan). The Guardianizer was later modified to have its effects reversed, saving the Defenders' guardians from a permanent mutation. Category:Culture